


It's the small things

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 09, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for both season 9 and season 3 when the boys didn't really trust each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the small things

It's the small things that matters.  
It's the small things that hurt the most.   
It's the way you look at me, like I am broken, a failure.  
It's the disgust in your look, the way you look at me like I am a monster, the way you are constantly checking on me like you are afraid I am going to attack.  
It's the way you seem farther and farther away from me.   
The way you no longer wait up when I am out.   
The way you have stooped looking after me, stopped to check if I am okay.  
It's the way you seem to slip thru my finger, with every word left unspoken, with every discussion we doesn't have.  
It’s the way it seems like I am losing you.  
It’s the way it seems like we have already lost.   
It’s the way you doesn’t trust me anymore and never tells me what’s going on.   
It's the memories that break me, it's the symbols that reminds me of a happier time.  
It's the memories of how pure, how innocent we were.  
It’s the memories of a different time, a time where we cared about each other and would do anything to keep the other safe.  
It’s all of these small things that break my heart.  
It’s the memories of how close we were and how easy it all was that steals my breath.  
It's the all the broken promises and shattered dreams that makes me want to never wake up.  
It's the way it seems like I don’t even know you that make me want to put a bullet in my brain.  
It's the way you lie about everything that makes me want to run away.  
It's the memories of how much I used to trust you and how many times that trust has been broken that makes me want to end it all.  
It’s all of these small things that make me question if it’s even worth it.


End file.
